


The Little Glass Button

by AlexandriteWard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, M/M, Scott is a good fairy godmother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriteWard/pseuds/AlexandriteWard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Scott, I love you like a brother, but come on. Why in the world would an omega ever pick me? Let alone an omega <i>prince?</i>  I may be an alpha, but the chance of me getting the prince's attention is non-existent. <i>Non-existent.</i>”</p><p>Omegaverse Sterek Cinderella. That pretty much sums it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Glass Button

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> In this universe omegas are rare and usually bond with an Alpha right after they present so as not to suffer from heats that damage an omegas health if unattended.
> 
> Alphas when gathered together can become violent (hormones and the need to claim territory) so they will often take suppressants at social events to avoid those problems. The suppressants dull sense of smell, so they are unable to tell difference in gender when dosed.

Prince Derek Hale was having a very unpleasant day and it was all thanks to his loving, but somewhat interfering, mother. 

Derek sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t see why I have to mate with anyone right now anyway, I thought you were willing to wait until I fell in love.”

Queen Talia Hale rubbed her forehead in irritation. “Darling, you’re turing 21 in a matter of weeks, and 21 is well over the age a proper omega is to marry. You know this, most omegas are betrothed months after presenting and marry at the age of 16. We do want you to marry for love which is why we told you we wouldn’t bring the issue up until you were 21, and if Laura had managed to find an omega mate to have children with we wouldn’t be asking this of you now, but Laura is married to a male beta and she is an alpha and you and I both know there is almost no chance of her having children. You are the only hope for the kingdom to pass to someone with royal blood, and at your age it will already be tough to get alphas interested in you. Why is it so bad of me to throw a ball for your birthday and invite some eligible alphas?”

Derek gritted his teeth. “Because I don’t want to be paraded in front of a bunch of desperate alphas who think my only good use is breeding!”

“Derek do you truly believe we would let you marry someone like that? We will let you chose who you think is best, we just want to give you a chance to meet potential suitors, and once you find one you like, you don’t have to marry them right away, you can get to know them first.” 

After a long moment Derek sighed and let his arms fall to his side.

“Fine, you can setup a ball and I will go, no questions asked.” Queen Talia interrupted and called for her steward to start making plans, but before she could turn away Derek spoke again; “But if I don’t find someone I’m truly interested in after the night is over, you will drop the subject until I’m 25 and give me that time to try and find a mate on my own.”

Queen Talia was flustered; “But 25 is so old for an omega darling-”

“If you don’t agree I won’t show up, you know I can find my way out of it.” 

Queen Talia slumped in her seat because she did know that if her son didn’t want to be found, he wouldn’t be.

“Alright, if you don’t find a suitable alpha the night of the ball I will drop the subject until you are 25. However if this is really my only chance to find you someone, then I will be inviting every eligible alpha in the kingdom, not just those I originally had in mind.”

Less than a week later every eligible unmated alpha in the kingdom received a letter cordially inviting them to Derek’s 21st birthday.

-

All Stiles Stillinski wanted was to get out of the closet he currently called home, take over the apothecary when his mentor Deaton retired, and get an actual house to live in. If at all possible, get his families old home back. He missed his mothers roses and the scuff on the door from where his dad had accidentally scratched it. He had loved that house, and after his father went off to fight a war under the Hale flag and had not returned, he had lost it to his fathers distant cousin and her horrible children. They kicked him out, and with no place to go, he went to his mentor Deaton who was kind enough to give him a small room above the apothecary where Stiles now spent his days.

“Stiles you have got to go, this could be your chance to meet an omega and mate!”

“Scott, I love you like a brother, but come on. Why in the world would an omega ever pick me? Sure I’m an alpha, but the chance of me getting the prince's attention is non-existent. Non-existent.”

“You don’t know that for sure! Stiles you’re amazing and anyone would be lucky to have you. I really think you should go, if not to find an omega then to at least see the castle. They rarely ever hold balls and this one invites normal people! I love Allison, but if I had a chance I would have totally gone! I bet the food will be amazing. Plus then you can tell me all about it!”

Stiles snorted but didn’t disagree with the thought. The food probably would be amazing, and Stiles bet that the inside of the castle was beautiful. He sighed.

“Fine Scott. If you can help me find something to wear, I will go to the ball.”

Stiles thought that Scott’s grin was more than a little mischievous.

-

When Scott turned up a week later a few hours before the ball with formal wear, Stiles was only a little surprised.

“Where did you get those?”

In Scott’s hands was a dark green suit jacket with gold embroidery and matching trousers along with a white vest. They were a little warn around the edges but were much finer than anything Stiles had ever owned.

“I asked my mom and she had these from before my father died. She said you can have them, but that the suit jacket is missing some buttons.”

Stiles looked up at Scott gratefully. “Are you sure? I can probably find some-”

“It’s completely fine, trust me. She said it was just collecting dust but that you would have to find new buttons for it.”

Stiles took a closer look and saw that indeed, a lot of the buttons were missing. He thought for a moment, and then snapped his fingers in realization.

“I might have something with buttons that would work, stay here for a second.”

Stiles headed upstairs to his threadbare room and opened his trunk, which held everything important he was able to save after moving out. Inside it was the gown his mother was married in, complete with glass buttons all down the back. He pulled it out gently and looked at it. His father had had the buttons made especially for the dress, because he knew how much his wife loved those kinds of little details. He sighed. There was no help for it, he would have to remove the buttons from the dress. He didn’t think his mother would’ve minded too much though, as she would have loved the thought of him having a chance at a fairy tale wedding. He snorted as he carried the dress downstairs. A fairy tale wedding, yeah right.

-

Stiles sewed the glass buttons on the coat and it looked good as new. He then put the overcoat, trousers, and boots on and looked in the mirror, eyeing himself critically.

"You look great Stiles, you're going to win the prince's heart for sure." 

Stiles laughed. "I doubt it, but it really will be something to see the inside of the castle and try some royal food." He turned to look at Scott, who grinned.

"I've got something else for you, come outside."

As Stiles walked outside and saw what awaited him, his eyes widened in surprise. "Scott, where did you get the horse?"

Standing before them was a beautiful white stallion wearing a plain black saddle. While the saddle wasn't glamorous the horses obvious breeding more than made up for it. 

"I might have borrowed him from one of the nobles stables for the evening."

"Define borrowed?" Stiles said exasperatedly, raising his eyebrows.

"They won't even know he's gone, but just to be sure can you bring him back at midnight? That will guarantee we don't get caught. I know that doesn't leave a lot of time at the ball being as it's currently nine, but-"

"Scott it's fine, I'll make sure to bring him back at midnight, I don't want to be accused of being a horse thief, plus three hours will be plenty of time, I'll probably get bored after the first hour anyway."

Stiles hefted himself on the horse as Scott stood by his side. "Alright, I'll be here when you get back. Go and have fun and remember, midnight!"

Stiles grinned and grabbed the reigns and was off.

-

Derek was not having a good time. He was surrounded by posturing Alphas doing everything possible to show off their virility and Derek was having none of it. He was just grateful his mother had each Alpha served liquid suppressants before entering the ballroom or he was sure more than one Alpha would have ended up in a fight before the night was done. Finally seeing an opportunity to escape his latest suitor to get some fresh air, he quickly left the ball and went to the gardens.

Stiles was bored after the first hour. After the initial gawking at the opulence that was the ballroom, filled with finely dressed Alphas from all over the kingdom and more wealth than he had seen in his life, and he had successfully stuffed his face with some of the best food he had ever eaten, the ballroom had lost its appeal. He hadn't spotted the famed omega the entire time he had been wandering around, but also knew that the suppressants he'd been forced to drink before entering the ballroom had dulled his senses. He sighed and decided to try and see if this place had a garden where he could go and wonder. He missed his mothers roses and was sure that if this place had a garden it was bound to have flowers. He would go spend an hour in the garden and then head home.

Derek found himself sitting on a bench in a gazebo as far away from the entrance to the garden as possible in the hopes that no one would find him. He knew that his absence would be noticed eventually and when that happened he would have to go back in, but he wasn't going to make it easy to find him. If he was honest with himself, he didn't really mind the ball, he just wanted the chance to fall in love on his own. He had grown up on stories of true love and happy endings since he was young and that was what he wanted for himself, but he honestly felt a ball was not the place to find someone honest who would love him for him and not his wealth.

Derek's musings were cut short by the sound of rustling and a muffled "Crap!" as someone tripped and fell in front of the steps of the gazebo. Derek stood up and his eyes widened in surprise as he found himself staring at a thin but plainly dressed Alpha. The Alpha in question quickly stood up and brushed himself off and looked up into Derek's eyes. Amber eyes widened in surprise when they met his own blue ones, and Derek found himself flustered.

Stiles flushed in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, I can't believe someone witnessed me falling on my face." Stiles sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. Derek felt a small smile tugging at his lips.

"It's alright, it happens to the best of us." 

Stiles snorted, "I must be one of the best people in existence then." This statement startled a laugh out of Derek. 

Stiles looked at him and gave him a small smile, "I really am sorry for disturbing you, I was just looking to see if this garden had roses and then I got lost."

"Roses?" Derek asked inquisitively. 

"Yeah, my mother loved roses and we used to have some but after she passed I was never able to take care of them. I figured the castle has got to have some and I just wanted to smell them again. Sorry I'm rambling and sounding like an idiot." Stiles cheeks turned even redder.

Derek felt the urge to smile grow. "I don't think so, I think it sounds like you love your mother. I can show you where there are roses if you like?"

Stiles perked up. "Would you really? I mean if it's not too much trouble-"

"It's no trouble." Derek found himself leading Stiles to roses he knew of near a fountain still safely far away from the ball. They both ended up sitting on a bench near the roses and talked about their families and their hopes for the future and before Stiles knew it almost two hours had passed.

"Your family does seem to love you, even if they are trying to push you into marriage, they just want to see you happy." 

Derek sighed and turned to Stiles, who over the course of the conversation had ended up sitting very close to each other. Derek's eyes widened as their noses almost brushed. they both flushed and turned away for a moment. Derek turned his head back to catch Stiles eye and said, "Yes, I know you're right."

They were quiet for a moment and ended up looking each other in the eyes again, neither of them realizing that they were gravitating closer and closer. Just as their lips were about to brush the loud sound of the clock striking midnight startled them both and caused Stiles to stand up.

"Derek it really was great to talk to you but unfortunately I have to go now-" Stiles turned away as Derek jumped up.

"Wait!" Derek said as he lunged forward, his hand catching on the front of Stiles' coat. "Can I know your name at least?"

Unfortunately Stiles wasn't paying attention and was quickly heading toward the ballroom. "It really was great to meet you Derek!" He yelled over his shoulder as he headed into the ballroom. Derek stood frozen for a moment before quickly following. Unfortunately once he entered the ballroom the crush of Alphas quickly hid the man Derek was looking for. Derek swore as he was unable to get through to the exit. Finally after he managed to squeeze his way through and get to the other side Derek's mystery Alpha was no where to be seen. Derek couldn't help the crushing weight of disappointment in his chest. He squeezed his hands into tighter fists and blinked in surprise when he felt something in his palm. He raised his hand up and looked to see he was holding a little glass button that he had undoubtedly grabbed from his mystery Alpha's coat. Derek closed his palm around it in resolution. He knew who he wanted for a mate, now he just had to find him again.

-

Stiles made it home in record time, and Scott took the horse with the promise that he would come around the next day to hear all about it. Stiles just nodded distractedly and went up to his room. He flopped face first onto his bed, not even bothering to change his clothes and yelled "Fuck!" into the pillow.

The next day Scott came over bright and early and Stiles wasn't looking forward to it.

"So how was it? Did you meet the omega?"

Stiles did his best to describe the things he saw and the food he ate, but when Scott pressed again about if he met the omega, Stiles found it harder to talk.

"No I didn't meet the omega, but I did meet someone else."

"Someone else? Scott asked in surprise.

"I'm not sure, I think it was an alpha."

"Oh did you make a new friend then?"

Stiles shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe, I loved talking to him, but Scotty I almost kissed him!"

"Kissed an Alpha?" Both Stiles and Scott shared a look and shivered.

"I don't know man, I know two Alphas together is usually pretty frowned upon but if your happy I'd support you no matter what." 

Stiles grinned at Scott, grateful he had such a good friend.

"Thanks Scott, but It probably doesn't even matter, I doubt I'll see him again."

-

Derek wanted to see his mystery alpha again. He'd spent the entire morning barely paying attention to his duties and instead kept playing with the glass button he'd snagged from the alpha the night before and staring off into the distance. Unfortunately his family had noticed.

"What's the matter Der? You haven't been paying any attention today." His sister Laura chided him. He blinked and turned to look at her.

"Nothing's wrong." He went to stand when his mother came behind him and pushed him back into his chair.

"Now that I don't believe, come now Derek tell your mother what's bothering you." Derek gripped the button in his hand tighter.

"I saw him playing with something earlier!" His little sister Cora piped up. Derek glared at her.

"Did you now?" His mother turned her attention back to him. "Well what is it?"

Derek sighed and knew there was no way of getting out of it. He gently placed the button on the table in front of him.

"Is that a button?" Laura asked, leaning forward to get a better look.

"Yes." Derek bit out, wanting desperately to leave.

"Where did you get it Derek?" His mother asked inquisitively. 

"I found it last night." He snatched the button away from Cora just before she was going to grab it.

"You found it or did you get it off of someone last night?" Cora said mulishly. Derek couldn't help it and blushed thinking back to the night before.

"Derek James Hale!" His mother said loudly. "Do you mean to tell me you did meet someone last night and you didn't say anything?"

"I accidentally got it off his coat, and it doesn't even matter, I didn't get his name." Derek snapped out.

"So you did meet someone! Oh this is wonderful! But you didn't get his name?" His mother looked at him, eyes wide.

"No I didn't, so it doesn't matter." Derek moved to get up again, this time willing to push through his family to get away from the conversation.

"Well we must find him then!" Derek blinked and then stopped and turned toward his mother.

"What?"

"Derek sweetie if you like this man we have to find him, we want you to be happy."

"I wouldn't even know where to begin looking." Derek said, ignoring the feeling of what might have been hope fluttering in his chest.

"Well it's a button isn't it? I bet if we visit the tailors in town you may find the one who sewed that button on the coat in the first place! Or they may at least be able to point us in the right direction!"

"Alright," Derek agreed, "This doesn't mean I'm going to marry him the minute I find him, but I did like him and want to know him better."

"Perfect!" His mother clapped her hands gleefully. "We are going shopping!"

-

Derek and his family spent three weeks visiting various tailors around the kingdom, but with no luck. Just as they were about to give up they visited one of the oldest and most established tailors in the kingdom as their last effort before contacting the few out of kingdom nobles that had been to the ball. The tailor behind the counter said that he didn't recognize the button or the description of what Derek's mystery alpha was wearing, but then directed them to the original tailor and now owner of the shop to have him take a look because the button appeared fairly old. While his family thought visiting the old tailor would be a stretch, Derek was insistent they go just in case. He wanted to try all avenues possible.

They were led into the tailors parlor and Derek quickly showed him the button, explaining what the coat it came from looked like. The tailor examined the button for a long while.

"I don't know of a coat like the one you describe," Derek's face fell along with his families, "however I know this button."

"What?" Derek said in surprise. His family made equal sounds of disbelief.

"Yes indeed, I remember this button well, it was part of a set especially made for the wife of a wealthy baron. I sewed these buttons on her wedding dress myself some twenty years ago. I expect the buttons were taken off the dress and put on the coat you described to me. Hmm, now lets see, what was the surname of that family. I believe it was, hmm something that started with an S. Ah I remember, Stillinski!"

Derek was ecstatic, finally after weeks of searching he had a name. Unfortunately his happiness faded when he learned that Baron Stilinski had died over 5 years ago, and the family that had taken over his home had no sons and no idea where the dress had ended up. Just as Derek was about to get back on his horse and head to the castle, a blond servant woman grabbed his arm.

"Ask his son." She said quickly, looking behind her to make sure the owners of the home weren't watching.

"What?" Derek hadn't heard any mention of the Baron having a son.

"His son works at Deaton's Apothecary. He would know what happened to the dress."

"Allison!" Could be heard yelled loudly from inside the home. The servant girl, apparently named Allison, quickly went back inside before Derek could thank her.

Derek grinned and turned his horse toward town. He had an apothecary to find.

-

Stiles couldn't stop thinking about the Alpha he had met. They had a lot in common and Stiles had really, genuinely liked him. He'd been distracting himself for the past month with anything possible so as to not daydream and accidentally mess up something important or expensive. He worked until near exhaustion, just so he could go upstairs and fall asleep quickly, making sure he didn't have the energy to pine over someone completely out of his league. Stiles was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of the shops front door opening.

"One moment, I'll be with you shortly!" Stiles yelled from the back as the grabbed the rest of the ingredients he needed and went back out front. He stopped in his tracks and almost dropped his ingredients at what he saw.

"Derek," he breathed. Derek looked just as beautiful as he had the night of the ball, wearing cream colored riding trousers and dark brown leather boots with a white shirt and a deep red overcoat. Stiles took a deep breath instinctually and his eyes widened.

"You're an omega?!" Stiles said in disbelief. The statement seemed to shake Derek from his frozen stance and he stepped forward.

"You didn't know?" Derek asked in surprise. 

"Well I mean with the suppressants I couldn't smell anything, and I had no idea what the omega looked like before going to the ball and you really don't look like an omega so I just didn't- I mean I-" Stiles stuttered.

"Derek raised his eyebrow. "You didn't see any family resemblance?"

Stiles blushed and squawked out; "It was dark!" 

The conversation stopped for a moment and Stiles used that opportunity to set the handful of jars he'd been holding down on the counter. He then took a deep breath and turned to Derek.

"Derek, why are you here?"

Derek swallowed and held out his hand, palm up, showing the glass button. "You lost one of these, the night of the ball."

Stiles eyes widened and before Derek could say anything more he bolted up the stairs, leaving Derek confused in his wake. Stiles quickly pulled his overcoat from the trunk and brought it back downstairs, holding it up to see that indeed one of his buttons was missing.

He looked at Derek and swallowed, reaching out for the button still sitting in Derek's palm. "Thank you for not just tossing it. The buttons were my mothers. I don't have much left of her, so I appreciate the fact that you saved it."

Stiles and Derek didn't even notice the fact that their hands were still touching, the button between their palms. Stiles met Derek's eyes, suddenly a lot closer than they had been before.

"I like you," He blurted out. "Like, I really really like you. And I know that, that you're a prince and I'm nothing but, I would really-" Stiles was suddenly cut off with Derek's lips on his own. Both of them closed their eyes and pressed close at the sensation, neither of them wanting it to end. Finally their lips parted and both of them had large smiles on their faces. 

"I'd really like that." Derek said softly, grin large and happy.

"Awesome." Stiles mumbled as he pressed his body as close to Derek's as possible.

"Oh, but one thing?" Stiles lifted his head up to meet Derek's eyes.

"What's your name?"

-

A year later, Derek's wedding present to Stiles was his old home, which he gave to Allison and Scott as an engagement present. The roses in front garden bloomed brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://gayfanficlover.tumblr.com/)


End file.
